Wireless local area network (WLAN) devices are deployed in diverse environments. These environments are generally characterized by the existence of access points and non-access point stations. In some systems, stations may utilize multi-user (MU) transmissions to more efficiently communicate data. In particular, an access point may transmit a single downlink (DL) Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) frame that assigns particular resource units (RUs) to separate stations in the wireless system. Each RU may include data and/or control information that is intended for a single station or a set of stations.
Although described in relation to OFDMA, MU transmissions may be implemented through the use of Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) techniques. MU-MIMO techniques utilize multiple transmit and receive antennas to exploit multipath propagation. MIMO may be used separately or jointly with OFDMA to transmit data and control information in both the downlink and uplink directions.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.